Monster
by xxX-Taiyo-to-Tsuki-Xxx
Summary: Shito's leaving and know one knows except for The ferryman, Koyomi and Michiru. With neither Koyomi or The ferryman going to stop him, how far will Michiru go to stop him? And will she get there in time... (Shito x Michiru)


What am I?

This question has plagued my mind for many years, and yet I still can't fathom a logical answer. I can't be human as I was never living to start with but I'm not completely zombie either. Could it be that I'm a zombie with scraps of human in me?

But then I thought to myself, I'm neither. I'm neither human nor zombie, but a creature. A perfect monster, unable to die, unable to live a normal life. All my life I have been perceived as disgustingly beautiful.

Ever since my mother has died I have allowed Toho to abuse and inflict pain on me. I let him use exorcism on me. I don't know why I let him, I could resist, I could stop him, but I don't.

As the years pass by endlessly the people around me died, leaving me to a life of solitude, like the enshrined wolf god. Having to remain there, even when all of its friends have died.

"Wait Shito-kun!" An all too familiar voice called out, it was Michiru. I turned around only to have found her running towards me, her hand extended out.

Her hair now a tousled mess from running in the wind. The glasses which previously adorned her face were now tightly held in her hand. Her green orbs fixated on me as she continued to run. Although it was dark I could still make out the tears that streamed down her face.

Turning back to the door in front of me I ignored her and drew a deep breath. I reached out to turn the handle but the door had seemed to open of its own accord. The darkness beckoning me forward as I stared into it.

To the eyes of The Xu Fu I'm a precious asset passed down over the years. Disgustingly beautiful, that's what they call me. My inability to die from wounds has rendered me a perfect monster in the eyes of Toho. Now, I'm finally beginning to believe him.

* * *

Michiru's POV

I ran down the street in search of Shito. A cold wind attacking from the side, sending my hair into a state of mess. But I didn't really care, I was too focused at the task in hand, finding Shito.

xxX Flashback Xxx

"Koyomi-san how much fantan did you drink!" I shouted at Koyomi-who was guzzling down bottles and bottles of fantan. Right now everyone in Z-Loan was here in the dorms. We had just brought down another high risk zombie and decided we wanted to celebrate. In fact the ferryman was quite insistent that we celebrated today.

"Koyomi-san!" I yelled as she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and pulled me really close to her face.

"I have a secret I want to tell you." She broke off into a fit of giggles. Smiling nervously, I waited for her to stop giggling and tell me.

"What secret?" I whispered and she giggled even more in response.

"I can't tell you here, silly." She whispered back, trying to contain her giggles. Before I could say anything she began dragging me out of the room. I yelped slightly as the sudden movement.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to not fall over as she dragged me.

"Your room." She stated as she dragged me into the hallway. Suddenly she let go of me, because it was so sudden I didn't have time to find my footing. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of hitting the floor. But it didn't come.

Instead I felt and an arm wrap around my waist, stopping me from falling. Said person then stood me up straight, their arm still around my waist. Peeking out of one eye I managed to get a look at the person.

It was Shito.

My cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment as he let go of my waist. Everyone, save Shito and Koyomi, knew that I had a crush on him but so did Koyomi so I never said anything about it to her.

"Gomen Shito-kun." I apologized, bowing my head slightly. Surprisingly he let out a short chuckle and I looked up at him in confusion.

"It's fine, just try not to do it again." His sudden change in attitude surprised me, it wasn't bad just surprising. I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head before turning around, expecting to find Koyomi, but she wasn't there. Letting out a groan of annoyance I turned back around to face Shito.

"I should go probably go and find Koyomi, sayõnara Shito-kun." I waved and walked around the corner, hesitating slightly. Just as I was away to continue walking I heard Shito whisper something so quiet that it could heard from an earshot away.

"Sayõnara Michiru."

My breath froze in my throat, along with everything else. He hardly ever calls me by my first name, so why now? Could it be something to do with his sudden change of attitude. If so then what is he going to do. The sudden change couldn't haven't been for no reason.

There was a brief moment of silence before I heard his footsteps gradually fading as he walked away. I pushed back any feelings of uncertainty and continued walking down the hall toward my room. I opened the door to find Koyomi laying on my bed making patterns in the air with her finger. Noticing my arrival she stopped and sat up.

"What took you so long, Michiru?" She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Ignoring her question, I walked over to her and sat on the bed and facing her.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I whispered loudly as she rummaged through her pockets until finally she pulled out a letter. She pushed it at my face, signalling me to take it.

"This." She yawned as I cautiously took it from her hand. I unfolded it and began reading it to myself.

_**To Z-Loan,**_

_**Tachibana Shito will be leaving Zombie-Loan permanently as he is to take a new postion in Xu Fu. His debt will be payed off, as well as Akatsuki Chika's and Kita Michiru's on behalf of the Xu Fu. All members of Z-Loan are required to make no contact Shito whatsoever. Any form of contact is forbidden and therefore if caught there will be consequences. These conditions are non negotiable and will take place on immediately. **_

_**From Xu Fu**_

Stifling a gasp, I let the letter fall from my hands and drift down to my lap.

I couldn't believe it, Shito was leaving. Without even realising it, tears had began to roll down my cheeks. I brought a hand up to my cheeks to wipe them away but it didn't help, everytime I wiped them away more would continue to fall from my eyes.

"Michiru go find him." I looked up confused as Koyomi put a hand on my shoulder. She wore a sad smile on her face as she took the letter from my lap and placed it on the bed.

"Koyomi-san?" She shook her head.

"Yomi, Koyomi fell asleep while you were reading the letter." She explained as she leaned back against the head board of my bed.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as she began to play with her hair.

"The ferryman left it on his desk." She sighed.

"W-Why tell me?" I stuttered, backing away from her slightly.

"Michiru both Koyomi and I know that you love him. Koyomi gave you the letter so you could stop him." I was taken back by the sudden explanation.

"How long-g have you known?" I asked.

"Long enough, now go, you need to stop him. He will be at the aquarium a few blocks away." That was the last thing she said before she fell asleep and woke up as Koyomi again.

"Where's my fantan?" She asked, when I didn't reply she muttered something incomprehensible and fell back asleep, snoring softly.

I quietly stood up and left the room, careful not to wake nor disturb her. But the moment I stepped out of the room I broke off into a sprint down the hallway towards the door.

Swinging the door open I ran outside, not bothering to get my coat before I left.

I really did love him, and I now that he's leaving...how am I supposed to react. I wouldn't react the way I am now if it was just a crush. I wouldn't being chasing after him out on to the cold streets at night to stop him.

Now that I finally realised that it wasn't just a crush I can't just let him leave without even knowing. Even if I can't stop him he still needs to know that I love him.

xxX End of Flashback Xxx

I caught sight of his dark teal hair at the bottom of the street. He was standing in front the door to the aquarium, staring at it blankly. As I ran towards him I reached out towards him and called ou his name as loud as I could.

"Shito-kun!" He brought his attention away from the door and looked at me for brief moment before turning back to the door. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to open the door, his hand hovering in front of it. Then, without even touching it, the door opened.

* * *

Shito's POV

I stared into the dark abyss, uneasiness flooding my thoughts. The only thing that was stopping me from stepping into it was voice in my head pleading me not to. Reminding me of all thing I had gone through with everyone in Z-Loan. But I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head.

After all, they won't miss me, they have their lives back. I only agreed to take the position Xu Fu if they payed off both Michiru and Chika's debts. Now that they're payed off they're free to do whatever they want.

Stepping into the darkness, I drew in a deep breath. It wasn't until I heard the door shut behind me that I noticed a figure sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Said person then looked up at me, acknowledging my arrival.

"Hello Shito-sama." I hated that smile, that smile he always keeps plastered on his face. Whenever I comes here he always has that stupid smirk on his face, or if he decides to inflict pain on me using exorcism, almost as if he enjoys it.

He earned a 'tch' in response as I walked further into the room, my eyes drifting towards the guards dotted around the edges of the room.

"I hope you have broken off any contact with your 'friends', you know what will happen if you haven't. Human or not, there will still be consequences." He said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk towards me. I was away to answer him when the door swung open to reveal Michiru.

"Shito-kun!" She shouted as I stared at her wide eyed. She tried to run towards me but was caught by two guards, each holding one arm. Although she knew it wouldn't make a difference, she began to thrash and writhe against their holds. Just as they were away drag her out the door Toho stopped them.

"Bring her over here." He commanded. The guards looked at each other before proceeding to drag her towards him.

"What are you doing?" I snapped him. He merely looked at me before taking a few steps forward so that he was standing in front of Michiru and the two guards.

"You see Shito-sama I did tell you there would be consequences." There was brief moment of silence before he signalled the guards to leave, leaving Michiru to stand there alone. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Why did you come here?"

She didn't say anything, deciding only stare at him confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Why did you come here?" He growled. She opened her mouth and stuttered, as if trying to find the right words. Unfortunately Toho wasn't a patient man.

He let go of her chin and brought down to her neck. In turn, Michiru flinched but remained silent. In an instant his hand tightened around her neck and I tried to stop him but was stopped by the same two guards as earlier. He lifted her off the ground and tightened his grip even further around her neck.

"Stop it! Let go of her!" I shouted, desperately trying to stop him but it was no use. Grimacing, I listened to Michiru struggling to breathe. I watched as she clawed at his hands, gasping for air.

Surprisingly he let go of her neck and let her drop to the ground. She sat hunched over, gasping and coughing as she tried to recover from the sudden lack of oxygen.

"Why did you come here?" He repeated but she sat there, still sputtering and coughing. It wasn't long before he took action again.

Grabbing her by the hair, he kneeled down on one knee forced her to look at him. "It'll be rather bothersome if you don't tell me Kita-san." Again nothing, she stayed slient. Still clutching her hair, he stood up, dragging her up with him. Then with brutal force he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted, still struggling to get out of the guards' holds. He ignored me and threw her to the ground.

"Why did you come here to stop him?" His voice laced with anger.

"I-I don't-t know." She winced as he stood on her hand. Unsatisfied with the answer he kicked her in chest and then stomach, causing her to cough violently. Ignoring the violent coughs that tore through her body she tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down.

He continued to kick and stamp on her. Her strangled screams echoed the aquarium, seeming to only stop when she runs out of breath.

"Why!?" He exclaimed as he delivered her a kick to her side.

"Because I love him!" She screamed, finally giving up. I froze and Toho ceased his kicking. She doesn't love me, she _couldn't_ love me. Could she?

"What?" I murmured to myself.

Now, the only sound that could be heard was Michiru's unsteady breathing as she rolled onto her side and pulled all of her extremities into her body.

"I see." Toho snapped his fingers and stepped forward. "Take her away." The guards the grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was standing. She didn't say anything as they dragged her to the door but I could see her weak struggles.

With as much force as I could, I elbowed the guard to my right in the stomach before punching the other in the face. That gave me enough time get away from them. I ran towards Michiru hoping to get to her before they could get to the door.

"Michiru!" She weakly turned her head to me, focusing on me as I ran towards her. She blatantly stared at me, not even trying to escape the guards' holds.

Why wasn't she fighting? Did she give up on trying to stop me?

Then I realised.

"I love you too, so start fighting." Her eyes widened at the statement and she suddenly dug her feet into the ground, momentarily stopping the guards. Our gazes clashed and a smile made its way to her face.

A chuckle echoed from behind me and I remembered about the other person in the room, Toho.

I was only a few meters away when a sudden pain shot through my legs and I fell to my knees, unable to move my body. Looking back up at Michiru I saw that the smile on her face had disappeared and she started thrashing the guards' arms. But it was too late.

The guards threw her out the door and slammed it shut, locking it as well.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. The pain disabling me, rendering me unable to get to Michiru. All of a sudden I heard her voice calling out from the other side of the door.

"Shito! Come back to Zombie-Loan, we need you! I...need you! Just come back, I need you, I love you, just come back!" She screamed now in a state of hysterics, her voice muffled by the door.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and vision started to become hazed. I fell to the ground, my limbs feeling as if they were made from lead. I could still hear Michiru's voice, but only faintly. As if she was standing at the end of a tunnel and I wasn't able to reach her.

She shouldn't need to save me. She shouldn't want to save me. Cause after all...

_I'm just a monster,_

**000xXx000**

**A/N - It was a song that inspired me to write this (even though I don't think it fits this at all). The song was Savin' Me by Nickelback. **

**Tell me what you think, I really want to hear your feedback it really helps. So anyways hope you enjoyed reading and peace out.**


End file.
